Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.68 \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.68 = -\dfrac{7}{10} = -\dfrac{17}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = \dfrac{-17 \times 1 } {25 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{8} } = -\dfrac{17}{200} $